vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoeete, Adooeette n Adahy
Adoeete, Adooeette n Adahy is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries. It plays during the early history of America, more specifically Peach Creek, when the natives still inhabited most of the land. The main cast are native Americans. It's about the Ads trying to scam the nearby docile pilgrim villagers as an act of hostility, and are outcasts because their fellow natives disapprove of it and prefer to stay peaceful. Because of the treatment Adahy gets, he just as often targets his own tribe. The series was conceived in September, 2015, and artwork published in October, 2015 at Deviantart. Characters Adoeete The Native American Ed. He is 14 years old. Adoeete's strength would've made him a famous warrior, if he wasn't so loud and clumsy. He is left to be with the other outcasts of the group, Adooeette and Adahy; but as the three have been good friends ever since their original tribes joined together 10 years ago, he is not aware that he's being ditched by the others. Adoeete enjoys listening to ghosts stories and making up his own, and is a very superstitious character in general. His talents in convincingly telling ghost stories is often used by Adahy to scare their pilgrim neighbours, even though Adahy presents it to Adoeete as it being part of a game, as Adoeete doesn't care for chasing away the pilgrims. Adoette wears a moldy animal skin, leather pants and shoes, and has red paint stripes on his stomach. He has a short mowhawk with long hair at the back. ------- Adooeette The Native American Edd. He's called "Ot" by his surroundings. His second name is "Running Mare", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. Adooeette comes from a family of witch doctors, but is surprisingly skeptic of the practice and all other supernatural beliefs the natives hold dear. Because he only believes in what he sees, he feels disconnected from his fellow natives, and they on their turn think something's wrong with him. Adooeette is one of the very few tribe members convinced by Adahy's arguments about the pilgrims, but only after his own parents went missing. Adooeette wears an orange, poncho-like shirt, leather skirt, leather shoes with a cyan colour patch, has orange fur tied to his legs and wears a chief's cap with two short braids sticking out, which are actually fake. The cap belonged to his father, and Adooeette decided to wear it after he and his mother disappeared. Before that he wore a simple basket cap. The reason he covers his head at all has to do with the serious wound on his head and the fact his hair stopped growing any longer after it appeared; Adooeette was an early victim of the "Indian massacre" that hit his original village and was shot with a gun. Because this happened when he was still small, he doesn't remember it and his parents chose not to tell. --------- Adahy The Native American Eddy. His second name is "Sailing Master", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Adahy is one of the least helpful members in the tribe, because he lacks strength, courage and only cares for himself. Instead of learning how to gather or hunt for food, he is occupied with trying to get rid of his new neighbours, the pilgrims. Because Adahy doesn't trust them, he always shows up at the pilgrim village with new scams, like selling them fake medicine or flee-ridden animal skins, and just as often flat out tries to scare them away by subjecting them to Native American voodoo spells and ghost stories. His fellow natives often scold him for it, thus Adahy tends to do the same to them in an act of spite, but with the possessions the pilgrims give to him from a trade. His loose cannon-behaviour makes him heavily disliked by the others, even though Adahy always tries to explain that the newcomers are there to smite them. While Adahy personally has no reason for suspicion; he wants to grab the opportunity to be the hero as compensation for his uselessness. Adahy wears a yellow leather shirt with purple patches, leather pants with blue patches, leather shoes with red patches, a purple stone necklace and has a yellow paint stripe across his eyes. He has long hair at the right side of his head. ------------- Keme The Native American Kevin. He is 13 years old. Keme is a young, growing warrior/hunter and respected by his fellow natives for his skills on the hunting grounds. While he looks tough from the outside, he is very tolerant towards the visitors that moved in and he considers Ralph his best friend. Because they don't speak the same language, they often silently gesture to each other in order to make their intentions clear, even though Keme tends to know what's going on whenever he's visiting the pilgrim village. Ralph is usually clueless. Keme wears a read headband with two crow's feathers attached, has green painted symbols on his body, wears the fur of a black bear, light leather shoes with black patches and has white fur tied around his legs. He has a mowhawk and long hair at the right side of his head. ------ Nascha The Native American Nazz. She is 13 years old. Nascha is the princess of the tribe and loved by all. As she is fair from the inside and out, the majority of the boys wish to marry her in the future and often try to swoon her with gifts or battles in her honour. Nascha wears a poncho, a dark leather shirt, leather skirt and leather shoes with dark blue patches. She has two braids. ------ Ralph The English Rolf. He is 14 years old. Ralph and his family recently moved to America to start a new life with new opportunities. They're one of the few pilgrim groups who found peace with the nearby natives, even though they are not able to understand each other and are still trying to learn each other's culture. Ralph is friends with Keme and they mainly communicate with each other using silent gestures. Ralph is dressed in a brown pilgrim costume. ------ Shada The Native American Sarah. She is 8 years old. Much like Keme, a fighter is expected to rise from her. While it's not usual a woman goes out to hunt or fight battles, eyes are set on the young child, but Shada's not interested in joining the other hunters and prefers to do whatever the other females do in the group. While she is fairly strong and bold, her simple desire to care for others is clear when looking at her friendship with Jacy; who she feels responsible for and she mothers. Shada is dressed in a pinkish leather top, leather skirt, leather shoes with red patches, and wears yellow plate earrings. She has two braids. ----------- Jacy The Native American Jimmy. He is 8 years old. He and Shada are an inseparable duo, which is good for him, as he is far from the fighter others expect him to become. He reduces suspicion and appears competent when walking alongside his fearless friend, even though he often gets hurt and is often heard whining. While not much is expected from him yet as he is still young, Jacy is feeling the pressure of his surroundings more every day. He wishes to become a builder like most of the females in the tribe, and likes to make jewellery and what he considers "fashionable" clothes. He feels inspired by the pilgrims. Jacy wears a leather shirt, a black band around his waist, light leather pants, dark leather shoes with black patches, and has the painting of a snake on his head and two white stripes on his cheeks. ---------- Jolon The Native American Jonny. He is 12 years old. Because of his parents' upbringing to respect the dead, Jolon misunderstood the message and befriended the skull of some kind of cow in response. As his friendship with the dead head is very genuine, Jolon freaks other people out. Jolon has a mowhawk with long hair at the back and wears leather pants. -------- Leotie Kainai The Native American Lee. She is 14 years old. She and her sisters come from one of the tribes the current one joined forces with, and were originally skilled hunters. Just like Adahy, the members of this tribe don't see the pilgrims as a good addition to their land, but are also told to keep a distance if they wish to preserve peace within their own community. Just like Adooeette's tribe, their original tribe was attacked by pilgrims, and those left over were driven to starvation because of the foreigners' excessive killing of buffalo. Because of their past, Leotie supports Adahy all the way and is pretty much of a fan of the tiny loud boy, much to his dismay. Like her sister Mansi, she was also directly attacked by a pilgrim and completely lost her eyesight during her best efforts to protect her younger siblings. Nevertheless, she moves around without effort and thus the others are not aware of her blindness. She wears a long leather dress with a blue stripe at the bottom, a blue frontal cloth, a pink band around her waist, a short dotted poncho, yellow plate earrings, yellow bead necklace, leather shoes with purple patches, and a red curly buffalo headdress with large horns. She has orange painted symbols on both cheeks resembling three fangs, and her hair in two braids. ---------- Mansi Kainai The Native American Marie. She is 13 years old. She and her sisters come from one of the tribes the current one joined forces with, and were originally skilled hunters. Just like Adahy, the members of this tribe don't see the pilgrims as a good addition to their land, but are also told to keep a distance if they wish to preserve peace within their own community. Just like Adooeette's tribe, their original tribe was attacked by pilgrims, and those left over were driven to starvation because of the foreigners' excessive killing of buffalo. Mansi likes Adooeette's sober look on the world and even finds it humorous, but also feels connected because of the fact his parents have gone missing, who she assumes to be dead by the hands of the growing pilgrim invasion; similar to the fate of her and her sisters' fathers. Like Leotie and her love interest, Mansi was also directly attacked by a pilgrim in her younger years, and has a blind, scarred eye hidden under her headdress. Because she and her sisters still remember this past, they are extremely bitter towards Ralph and his people. She wears a leather skirt with a green stripe at the bottom, a green frontal cloth, a pink band around her waist, a dark leather top tied with black string, dark leather shoes with black patches, a black and green bracelet on her left hand, and a blue buffalo headdress with small dark horns. She has orange painted symbols on both cheeks resembling three fangs, and her hair in two braids. ------------- Mai Kainai The Native American May. She is 12 years old. She and her sisters come from one of the tribes the current one joined forces with, and were originally skilled hunters. Just like Adahy, the members of this tribe don't see the pilgrims as a good addition to their land, but are also told to keep a distance if they wish to preserve peace within their own community. Just like Adooeette's tribe, their original tribe was attacked by pilgrims, and those left over were driven to starvation because of the foreigners' excessive killing of buffalo. Mai is rather blind for Adoeete's incompetence and only sees a skilled warrior in him. She adores whatever he does. She is the only sister who stayed unharmed during the past raid, but feels vengeful for her sisters. She wears a short leather skirt with a red stripe at the bottom, a red frontal cloth, a pink band around her waist, a greyish leather, leather shoes with red patches, and yellow fur tied around her legs. She has orange painted symbols on both cheeks resembling three fangs, and long hair. ---------- Adahy's brother The Native American Eddy's brother. His name is Tuari, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. He is 20 years old. For being a burden on the group, he was banished a few years ago and leads a solitary life elsewhere. Nobody knows what happened to him after the foreigners moved into America. Trivia *These characters -while they supposedly exist in the same universe as the original Ed, Edd and Eddy- are not related to them. *"Kainai" is not a surname, but the name of a tribe of skilled buffalo hunters that originated from Canada. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series